Shinobi Over Flowers
by Riachanai
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has just been sent to Konoha's most famous high school—a school for the children of the country's top elites. The catch? She must work to learn the trades of the Hyuuga Corporation and succeed, lest she lose her heiress title to another. But what will happen when she meets a group that teaches her there is more to life? SxH centric with some GxH Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: Shinobi Over Flowers

**A/N: Hello from author-chan! I've had this idea for years when I first watched the kdrama Boys Over Flowers (which is a remake of Japan's Hana Yori Dango). That being said, this fic will be VERY loosely based on that story. I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

 _Synopsis:_

 _Hinata Hyuuga has just been sent to Konoha's most famous high school—a school for the children of the country's top elites. The catch? She must work to learn the trades of the Hyuuga Corporation and succeed, lest she lose her heiress title to another. But what will happen when she meets a group that teaches her there is more to life? They are handsome, rich, charismatic, mysterious…they are the Rookie 4/R4; the elite, to the elite if you will. And they will change her life forever. HxS centric with a tad of HxN and HxG._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Shinobi Over Flowers**

Hinata let out a sigh as she bid goodbye to her driver and bodyguard Ko. He had been with her since she was a child, ever so faithful, and she would be lying if she said she wouldn't prefer him being with her as she walked inside of her new school's building.

But as her father said, "the Hyuuga heiress must never show weakness to the public be it physical or emotional." He had practically burned the saying to her memory.

 _Head up, chin up, hold arms at your side, don't look to the floor,_ she chanted to herself as she opened the door to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Miss Hyuuga! Welcome to Konoha Academy, I hope everything is to your liking? How is your father doing?" A boisterous blonde asked her from behind a smooth mahogany desk. The busty woman radiated authority with every gesture and the power in her voice was no joke either.

 _If only I could be like her._ "Y-yes, Headmistress," she answered, wincing at her stutter, "and my father is doing well."

"Good, good! Your family is going to our academy's annual company event, am I correct?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course, Hyuuga Corp has already put in the order for what we will represent in the show."

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and smiled. "Wonderful. At any rate, classes will begin in twenty minutes; Kurenai Yuhi will give you your schedule and give you a brief tour."

At the mention of her name, a young woman with long dark hair and ruby eyes came into the room.

"Please come this way Miss Hyuuga," she said with a small smile.

Hinata nodded and let her lead the way throughout the school's premises.

"So, Hinata was it?" Kurenai asked as they walked across the hallways.

"Yes, Ms. Yuhi," Hinata said courteously.

Kurenai waved her hand around. "Oh no, Kurenai is fine. As the head counselor I like the students to be on a first name basis with me. It lets me connect with them more."

Hinata gave a small smile. "Alright, K-kurenai."

"Well since that's out of the way, why don't we head to the east wing where the English and foreign language classrooms are held. Follow me," she said, gesturing to Hinata's right.

Soon the pair walked down the corridor making small talk with Hinata occasionally offering something into the conversation.

"Let's see here," Kurenai began, "looks like your first class will be—"

" _CAN YUHI KURENAI PLEASE STEP DOWN TO THE OFFICE? I REPEAT, YUHI KURENAI, PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE."_ A loud voice blasted from the intercom above them.

"Sorry Hinata, you think you could find your first class on your own alright? If not, I'm sure another teacher or student could help," Kurenai apologized.

"It's fine; I think I can manage okay," Hinata said, albeit unconfidently.

Kurenai gave her another apologetic smile before hurrying down the hall, her heels clicking on the floor with each hasty step.

Hinata looked at her map. _Who am I kidding? I can't read maps to save my life!_

She scanned her eyes over the black and white paper, trying to follow the map. Realizing that it was futile, she nervously glanced around to see if there was anyone who could help her.

Her prayers were answered when a girl with bubblegum pink hair turned around the corner in her line of sight. As the girl came closer to passing by Hinata, Hinata mustered up her courage to talk.

"Um, excuse me?" she called out, willing herself to speak properly. "Could you help me find my class?"

"Huh? Oh sure," the girl answered sweetly. "Looks like your first class is with me! It's just up the stairs but it's not too far. We can walk together if you want."

Hinata let out a breath of relief. "Th-thanks. I'm Hinata, and you?" she asked, remembering her manners.

"Sakura," she gave her a bubbly smile, "hey you're the Hyuuga heiress, right?"

Hinata nodded, feeling embarrassed and a bit suspicious. People who knew her status were rarely trying to befriend her with genuine reasons.

"Woah, no need to give me that expression," Sakura said. "As you can see, this school is for the filthy rich or too intelligent for their own good. I don't want your money, and I trust you because I know you don't want mine, right?"

Hinata gave her a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that Sakura. What does your family do?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but instead let out a high pitched squeal, her eyes turning glassy.

Hinata jumped in surprise before a whole throng of girls around their area were giving the same reaction. She looked in their direction to see what the whole fuss was about when she saw it.

Two middle-aged men dressed in butler uniforms had opened the grand doors of the academy, and light shone in, cascading behind four young men.

There was one man who slightly walked in front of the three others. His ebony hair shone under both the natural and artificial lighting, and his equally dark eyes looked straight ahead at their audience. His smirk combined with the way he strode over to the main hall screamed the word power and royalty, but unlike Tsunade's, his was more arrogant.

The three other men who were with him also had the same commanding presence, but it was clear that it was a bit under the first one who had walked in.

Hinata had noticed the blonde one first. He had a huge smile on his face and his entire being seemed to brighten the school up with just expression. His face reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't think of it at the moment.

The next guy was a brunette that almost made Hinata's jaw drop. His chestnut brown hair achingly reminded her of her father and sister, but what really surprised her was his eyes. Pale, white, and pearly just like hers. _Neji?! What is he doing here? I thought he was…_

Hinata shook her head. _No, that was in the past. I must ask Father about him later._

The last guy was a tough looking red head with interesting blue-green eyes and a tattoo with the Japanese kanji for love on his forehead. Hinata noticed that there was less screaming for him, and wondered why. Then again, he _did_ lookpretty intimidating.

"Who're those?" she finally asked to her new pink haired friend.

Sakura let out another squeal. "Only the most hottest and popular guys at our school! And we're lucky to have them here!" She grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pointed towards the red head.

"See him? His name is Gaara Sabaku. His family owns an international bodyguard company, but everyone here knows that it's a front for their mafia. Of course, they do offer bodyguard services to certain people that they are close to."

Sakura shifted on her heels and pointed to Neji. "I'm assuming you know him? You guys look a lot alike."

Hinata nodded slightly. "He's my cousin. We used to play together as kids."

Sakura eyes widened. "Oh my God! That means you have connections with them!"

Hinata poked her pointer fingers together nervously. "Not really, we haven't spoken to each other in a long time. I hardly know him anymore," she said trying to give her a light version of the truth.

Sakura "oh'd" in understanding, seemingly buying her explanation. "Alrighty, next we have blondie over there!"

Hinata blushed slightly when she looked over at him. She wasn't used to such radiant people.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. His father was the president of Konoha before that fatal car accident when we were primary school. Now he lives with the renowned author Jiraiya. He's also a bit too happy towards everything," Sakura muttered the last part. She then clasped her hands together.

"And _that_ guy over there is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Legacy and voted number one hottest young billionaire for the past two years! He is the epitome of perfection!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You seem very…excited about him Sakura."

Sakura turned red. "Yeah, I've been in love with him since basically kindergarten," she gushed. "I always knew we were perfect for each other."

Truthfully Hinata didn't see what was so great about him that deserved godly praise. Sure, he looked especially attractive, but she learned the hard way that looks weren't always what they seemed.

"Anyways, their called the R4. It stands for Rookie 4, because they're all going to inherit their parents' business when we're older."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "But I'm the heiress, not Neji."

"Oh yeah that's right, hm that's pretty weird. I guess—oh my gosh no that bitch isn't," Sakura whispered darkly to Hinata, changing the subject. Hinata looked up to see a pretty girl with a long platinum blonde ponytail in front of Sasuke holding an expensive oriental vase full of assorted flowers.

"Sasuke! I made you this flower arrangement this week, I thought it would look great in your mansion," the blonde girl said, sugar coating her voice and holding the vase out to him.

Sasuke looked between the arrangement and her before taking the vase carefully out of her hands. The crowd of students gasped at the action and the blonde's eyes glistened with hope.

But as quick as he had taken it, it wasn't long before he threw it to the ground, the vase smashing into smithereens and emptying its contents out onto the white marble floor. The students laughed while the blonde girl stepped back, tears in her eyes before running down the hall past Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke shrugged it off like it was nothing while his friends eyed him warily, but made no move to oppose him.

"Ha! Ino-pig deserved it. Sasuke only accepts professionally made things, not some cheap hand crafted one," Sakura cackled to herself.

Hinata took a step back from Sakura both because of her outright obsession with the Uchiha heir and because the entire scenario disgusted her.

Why had everyone laughed at the poor girl? Why did he have to do such an awful thing? Couldn't he just reject her politely like a normal person? Why didn't his friends do anything about it either? Before she knew it, her feet had taken her away from her spot with Sakura and right in front of the person in question.

"Uchiha," she called out, her opalescent lavender eyes meeting with his midnight black ones.

Sasuke smirked. "What a surprise, another Hyuuga. Neji, I wasn't aware you had a sister."

Neji looked over to Hinata, his matching ivory ones widening slightly. "Cousin, actually. And I haven't seen her in years."

 _Neji…_ Hinata frowned, but was interrupted by Sasuke's voice.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" he asked sharply. "I haven't got all day."

Hinata grew irritated. He acted like he was so above everyone and everything else!

"You know what Uchiha?" she began, her eyebrows furrowing and voice rising. "What the hell is wrong with you? You have no right to demean someone just like that! Have you no manners at all? She didn't deserve that!"

"So what? I can do whatever I want little Hyuuga. In case you didn't know, I _own_ this entire place. I'm untouchable," he replied evenly, his smirk plastered on his face once again.

Hinata grimaced. "Yeah? Well you know what isn't untouchable? This!" she yelled as she drop kicked him in the groin, effectively making him collapse to the floor in pain. Hinata was just about to marvel in her victory when a voice cut into her again.

"Well? You going to say something Hyuuga or can I get to class?" A seemingly fine Sasuke asked her in boredom.

Hinata bit her lip nervously. _Daydream? Are you kidding me?_ "I, um," she stammered.

"That's what I thought," he said walking past her. "Let's go guys."

The rest of the R4 followed suit, each of them glancing at her as they passed by. Hinata looked down as they obeyed him, but she could feel her cousin's eyes on her all the way until she was out of his sight.

Interestingly, when she looked up she met eyes with the red head Gaara. Unlike the others indifference, his expression held some sort of interest, and he offered her a small chuckle before joining the others.

Blushing, she watched him fade away to the stairs and searched for Sakura only to find that she too was gone. She let out another sigh and headed towards her classroom while going over what just happened in the timespan that she had arrived. So far she had managed to get lost, get ditched by her only potential friend, and possibly make enemies with some of the most influential people in school.

 _Hope you're not too disappointed in me Father._

* * *

 **A/N: Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tend to miss some when I edit and I have no beta. I know the SasuHina relationship is off to a slow start but I wanted to explore another ahem, _option_ , and I don't want them to automatically like each other from the get go.**

 **n_n So! If you enjoyed this chapter please don't hesitate to leave a review on whether you'd want to read more or not! Thanks for reading!**

 **Au revoir lovelies ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dates Over Flowers

**Thank you so much for all of the views that the first chapter got; I'm surprised to have gotten viewers from so many countries! Fanfiction really is a wonderful place... haha. (:**

 **Thank you too, to the people that reviewed, it really made me happy that you took the time to do that.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the amazing author crazygurl12. Her fics always helped me to get through the down moments in my life this year. Thank you. (Her fics are really good though, srsly, go check them out. Esp if you are a Hinata fan like I am lol.)**

 **So! Without further ado, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dates Over Flowers**

The classrooms were bigger than she would've preferred, but she'd have to make do. Hinata had gotten there pretty late and all the other students were already in their seats socializing or sleeping. She scanned the room quickly, looking for any available seats. Luckily, a couple of seats seemed to be vacant near the middle and with a heave of her bag, she trudged over and sat. Letting out another sigh (she's been doing this a lot recently), and pulled her notebook out along with her pen.

A couple of students around her started to whisper as she sat there doodling, but she took no notice as her mind drifted elsewhere.

 _I can't believe I did that back there. God, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I say anything? It would've been at least a little better if I had told him off. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She frowned, scribbling her doodles harshly, which only made it worse. _Sasuke Uchiha thinks he can just do anything ugh, it sickens me. His friends aren't any better either._ Hinata paused, her pen barely touching the paper.

 _What was that look Gaara gave me? Was he laughing at me?_ Hinata thought, thinking back to when their eyes met. His jade eyes had twinkled in amusement at the very least, and she definitely heard the quiet chuckle that escaped him earlier.

 _Everyone here is so confusing. I'd rather still be homeschooled than stay at this school._ She then remembered Neji. What was he doing at the school? When did he even get back to Konoha? She thought his family had left for Suna for good!

 _Does father know he came back?_

Hinata jumped back a little in her seat when the first bell rang suddenly rang, signaling the start of class and angry looks from teachers to any students who dared come in late. Of course, that would've happened if there was a teacher in here. Hinata looked down to her schedule. Someone named Mr. Hatake was supposed to be teaching this AP English class, but no one else seemed to be fazed that he wasn't even here.

Hinata slunk back in her seat and kept doodling. If she was going to wait, she might as well hone her drawing skill. She looked at her latest creation. It was a little cartoon of her daydream of giving Sasuke what he deserved. Hinata let out a quiet giggle, proud of herself on how silly it was. She then noticed that she had subconsciously drawn a small portrait of Gaara in the margin at the top of her paper. It was quite well-drawn actually, and his handsome features will only accentuated in her sketch.

"Hey Hinata! Sorry for not waiting for you," a bubbly voice interrupted.

Hinata gasped and slammed the cover of her notebook back on, covering the sketches she had made.

"H-hi Sakura," she replied weakly.

Sakura pointed to her left towards a desk with a red leather handbag and a few binders on top. "My desk is over there if you need anything."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks."

"Can I see what you were drawing?" Sakura asked, pulling up a chair beside her.

Hinata's smile dropped. "It's…nothing really," she began, choosing her words closely, "just a bunch of nonsense scribbles because I was bored."

Sakura shrugged. "If you say so."

"Do you think s-something happened to Mr. Hatake?"

"Nah, he's always late like this. I bet Kakashi will say something like 'oh, I was helping an old lady on the street' or some bullshit like that," Sakura replied, imitating Kakashi's deep voice. She then got up from the desk and pushed the seat back in.

"I'm going back to my desk to study for today's quiz. But don't worry, I bet you don't have to take it."

Hinata nodded. "Good luck Sakura."

When she had left, Hinata eyed around her quickly before opening her notebook again. The same chibi doodle was there, as was Gaara. She studied it further, wondering whether or not to add something to it. It was missing something…something like…

"You forgot the tattoo," a husky baritone voice said softly from behind her.

Hinata immediately froze in her spot, her eyes wondering. "I-I, this—"

Gaara took a seat to the right of her and pointed to his temple.

"Love."

"Love..." Hinata repeated dumbly. _What should I do? He already saw it! Is he offended? Does he think I'm creepy?_

Gaara calmly took her notebook and turned it around to examine it from all directions. "Looks pretty good," he commented before tossing it back to her, "but I wouldn't know; I'm pretty shit at art."

Hinata's face turned a deep red. "I-I'm sure you're not that bad."

"If there would be one thing that I was the most confident about, it would be the fact that no one should ever have to see my art, _ever,_ " Gaara replied, chuckling.

 _His laugh is nice, it's kind of cute,_ Hinata thought, her face still burning. _Wait, what am I thinking? I just met this guy! Stop it Hinata!_

"There you are Gaara! Where were you, ya bastard?" a loud and cheery voice yelled out from behind them.

"Kyahh! It's R4!"

"Oh my God they're so hot!"

The girls' screams ensued, seemingly never ending. The pair turned around to see the two out of the four R4 members standing above them. The voice had belonged to the Uzumaki from earlier, and despite the choice of words he used he had a bright smile on his face.

Gaara groaned and flexed his arms unintendedly making Hinata blush at the movement. "Naruto, it's only 8 in the morning, stop being so loud."

Sasuke smirked. "The idiot had four cups of coffee this morning; no matter how much you beat him up he'll just stay like this."

Naruto feigned hurt and put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I take my coffee very religiously. Not my fault if I need more energy than others."

"Coffee is the last thing you need Naruto and you know it," Sasuke muttered before finally noticing Hinata next to his red haired friend. "Didn't know you knew Hyuuga _personally_ , Gaara."

Gaara glanced back to Hinata before looking back at their self-proclaimed leader of the group. "No," he admitted, "at least, _not yet._ "

Naruto grinned at his friend. "Well any friend of Gaara is a friend of mine. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the future president, just like my dad and you better believe it! Nice to meet ya!"

Hinata felt her face heat up badly again from Gaara's earlier comment and stood up straighter in her chair feeling embarrassed before greeting Naruto back.

"Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation. N-nice to meet you too

"Is that so…?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the ravenette up and down. "I never formally introduced myself, Hyuuga. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Conglomerate. " Sasuke ended, raising his hand to shake hers.

Hinata took a deep breath, willing herself to not stutter in front of him. _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness, don't show weakness…_

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said softly, returning his hand shake, noticing the way he deliberately put his over hers. Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing what this meant.

It was a challenge.

 _Her, the heiress? Looks like Neji has been hiding something from us the past couple of years, interesting._ Sasuke thought as they let go.

"Will the Hyuuga be participating in the company auction here this week?" he asked, not a hint of emotion displaying on his face.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to dishonor our family by not going," Hinata replied evenly and silently congratulated herself for staying composed.

 _I see the little Hyuuga has a feisty side._ "So you're going? Good," Sasuke said huskily, a smirk growing on his face, "then be my date."

The classroom immediately became silent as everyone heard what he just uttered. But just as soon as they had gone quiet, hushed whispers and gasps filled the air as the other students processed what he said, and focused their eyes on Hinata.

Said girl in question's eyes widened, her pearly eyes fully showing her confusion.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered out, red dusting her cheeks. All composition she had just a few minutes ago was all undone at his question.

Gaara whipped his head to fully face his friend, as he took on an incredulous expression. "What the hell Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over nonchalantly to the red head. "What? Is she your girl or something?"

"Well, no but—"

" _But nothing_ , Gaara. She's a big girl, she can answer on her own," Sasuke smirked. "Your answer, Hyuuga?"

"Can I ask why, Sasuke?" Hinata blurted out quickly, chastising herself for not staying calm.

"I have many reasons," Sasuke answered, sitting down at a desk behind Gaara and Hinata. "Not that I'm going to tell you."

Hinata thought about it before shaking her head. "I-I don't know…"

"Ah, you kids are still here, great…" a deep voice drawled out from the front of the classroom. "Sorry guys I was helping this old lady out on the street and—"

"WE KNOW KAKASHI!" Her fellow classmates yelled back, momentarily forgetting about the Uchiha drama. Hinata faced forward to see a man in his late twenties with white-silver hair, though it didn't make him unattractive. In fact, most of the girls in her class had begun to get the dreamy look once they got over the teacher's tardiness.

"Holy shit Kakashi you're like thirty minutes late, even I'm not that bad," Naruto joked, making the class laugh.

Kakashi sat down on top of his teacher's desk and crossed his knee. "Uzumaki last time I checked you weren't in this class," he said with a sinister smile, an ominous aura creeping from him, "so I suggest that you get the hell to wherever you need to be before I make you do ten times the exercise for track!"

Naruto sweatdropped before making a break for the door. "At least I don't take forever to get here from reading poooooorn!" With that he bowed to the class as a final gesture, making the students explode in laughter whether it be from Kakashi's obvious irritated stance to Naruto's usual antics.

Hinata herself giggled at the retreating blonde until she felt a breath behind her neck, causing her to turn around.

Sasuke looked her dead in the eye and folded his hands in front of him.

"I want an answer by tomorrow. Yes or no, as simple as that. And it better be yes."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and returned to face Kakashi as he wrote out the class agenda on the smart board. As she started to write down the homework, she saw a small paper ball that rolled onto her desk.

 _Can't see what Kakashi wrote for hw well from here._

 _Can I copy from you?_

Hinata looked up at Gaara and tried to silently ask if it was from him. Gaara nodded slightly to which she happily obliged and handed him her notebook, to which he jotted the notes down quickly. He seemed to pause mid-sentence, debating on whether or not he should write it before handing it back with a mumbled thanks.

Hinata hummed in understanding and flipped back to start her notes when she noticed her chibi Sasuke cartoon had been circled in black ink, along with some writing at the bottom.

 _Do you always draw yourself kicking your enemies' asses? Either way it's still better than any of the other crap I ever drew._

 _Maybe I could see you in action one day? 1(843)733-7263_

 _PS. Though not as quite as good as yours, my family has naturally perfect vision._

Hinata struggled to hold in her gasp and frantically looked between the messages on her notebook to the red head sitting next to her.

 _Did he just hit on me?!_

/o/ HXS /o/ HXG /o/

"Daaaamn Hina, that's some school you go to," Tenten whistled as she scrolled through the photographs of Konoha Academy online. Hinata huffed as she settled a huge box filled with a new shipment of books down onto the ground in front of her.

"I disagree—achoo!" she sneezed from the dust that had accumulated, causing someone to shush her.

"Who the—"

"Sweetie, you're having a bad day. Don't take it out on our lovely patrons," Tenten cooed, patting Hinata gently on the back.

"I'm the librarian! They can't shush me!" Hinata whined uncharacteristically, still sniffling.

"Yeah, but you know who else will? Our boss if she finds out we back talked to the people here! Now come sit next to me so you can talk it out." Tenten led her to a chair beside her. "You know, I'm surprised your dad is still letting you part time here. After he withdrew you from our middle school for homeschooling I was sure he would make you quit here too."

Hinata sighed and propped her head on her arm. "I'm sure he has his reasons. I guess someone has to make sure I don't screw up on my heiress training."

Tenten scoffed. "See, this is why I hate business people. I'm perfectly content with running my family's weaponry shop instead of all these industries and what not," she paused for a moment, "no offense Hinata."

"Your family's shop is a business too Tenten," Hinata chuckled, "just on a smaller scale."

Tenten waved her arms around. "Whatever, so tell me, did you meet the famous Rookie 4 yet?"

Hinata felt heat rise to her cheeks as she recalled what happened not too long ago.

"Oh my God! Hina you did!" Tenten screeched, leading for the other people in the library to look over in their direction. "I'm the librarian, don't shush me!"

"You're having a bad day. Don't take it out on our lovely patrons!" Hinata laughed softly as she mimicked a high pitched version of her friend's voice. "Way to be a hypocrite Tenten."

Tenten muffled her laughter. "Shut up. Now spill, I want to know everything."

"Fine, I did meet them," Hinata started, unsure of how to explain what happened. "But I probably made a bad impression. Wait no, I _definitely_ made a bad impression."

"What happened? C'mon don't leave me hanging!" Tenten pleaded.

"I kicked Sasuke Uchiha down there, if you know what I mean," Hinata replied, her eyes cast downward.

Tenten's eyes widened. "No fucking way Hinata! Did you really?"

"No," she admitted, "well not completely true. I did it…in my mind."

Tenten leaned back in her chair, smothering more laughter. "You're a real hoot, you know that?"

Hinata pouted. "It's not funny Tenten! I made a real fool out of myself! I was a stuttering mess, Father would be _so_ ashamed of me."

Tenten pretended to clean the nonexistent dust off her clothes. "Are they as good looking in person as they are in their pictures?"

Hinata blushed as she remembered when she first saw them.

"Ooh, looks like Hinata's got a little crush," the brunette teased, smirking. "Who was it? Was it the Uchiha?"

Hinata scrunched her face in disgust. "Oh gosh, no Tenten, just no. Never. I mean I'll admit…he is quite handsome but his personality is absolutely horrible. This morning this girl gave him this beautiful handmade flower arrangement and you know what he did? He smashed it against the floor!"

"What, really?" Tenten frowned a bit then sighed. "Why is it always the hot ones?"

Hinata nodded. "We have a few classes together, but my first class with him was such a mess. He interrupted my conversation with Gaara and—"

"— _Gaara?_ " Tenten interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "And who is this mister Gaara? No wait, let me look him up." She swiveled her chair to face the library computer. "What's his last name?"

"Um, Sabaku if I recall correctly," Hinata replied. "Wait why are you searching his name?"

"To see if he's hot, duh," the brunette joked. "I'm just messing with you. Maybe. Anyways woah, this guy is inheriting the world famous Suna Services? I've seen my dad selling some of our weaponry to them."

Hinata bit her lip, unsure if whether or not she should tell her friend what Sakura had told her about them. _A front for their mafia organization…_

Tenten whistled. "And he is pretty hot. What'd he say?"

"N-not much, really. He just complimented my little d-doodles that I drew," Hinata said.

"You're stuttering. _Around me,_ " Tenten deadpanned. "You're either lying or not telling me everything."

Hinata flushed. "W-well…I might have drawn a portrait of him and a little cartoon of beating up Sasuke. _"_

"And he was okay with it?!"

Hinata's face turned even redder. "Y-yeah… he said he liked it."

Tenten grabbed the ravenette's shoulders. "Aw I'm so happy for you! My little Hina might finally get a boyfriend!"

Hinata wiggled away from Tenten's grasp. "It's not like that Tenten, and even if it was I can't afford to have any distractions this year. Not when my future's at stake."

"Sometimes you need a break too Hina," Tenten said softly. "If you spend all your energy on training for the Hyuuga, then you'll just get burnt out before you actually make it. You deserve some happiness too."

Hinata was taken aback from Tenten's kind words. Despite her tomboyish front, she did have her moments that made Hinata truly feel special to be as close to he as she was.

"Have some faith in me Tenten," Hinata said, a devious tone under lacing her voice. "I actually got his number."

Tenten gasped. "Wait what?!"

Hinata gave her a small smile and nodded. "He pretended that he needed to copy down the agenda from me but instead wrote his number in my notebook."

"You sly minx!" Tenten smirked, gently punching her friend in the shoulder. "And here I thought I would have to put you on blind dates. Well, what are you doing talking to me? Call the poor guy!"

Hinata frowned. "But we still have to work here for another hour. You know how the boss is about phones on shifts."

Tenten sighed. "Fine, but you better call him and let me know what he says tomorrow!"

"It's a deal," Hinata softly chuckled at her friends antics and picked up the forgotten boxes of books that had yet to be organized back into the shelves.

"Hey, I'm going to put these away, think you can handle sitting at the computer alone for a couple of minutes?" Hinata called out to the brunette.

"It's what I've been doing since 4! Don't take too long or I might end up watching more mind numbing videos on the internet again." Tenten joked, dismissing her.

Hinata shook her head fondly and hauled the box of books towards the back of the library.

 _I wonder if I should have just done two trips,_ Hinata mused to herself, trying to see around the stack of books that towered over her. Just as soon as she thought she was in the clear, something hard smacked right into her sending the box and herself falling to the library's wooden floors. But right when she was about to hit the ground, she felt a hand grab her harshly, pulling her to him.

"Shit!" A deep but familiar voice muttered before looking at her. "You okay there?"

"Yes, thank you," Hinata began, then looked at her savior, eyes widening. "G-Gaara?!"

"Hinata," Gaara acknowledged. "Sorry about this. Let me help you clean this up."

Hinata waved her hand around, trying to say no. Well, _tried_. At the moment, they were still very much pressed up against each other and she wasn't sure if he had noticed yet or not.

She wasn't sure if she liked the fact that she felt comfortable in his arms either.

"You can…let go now," Hinata said weakly, her face blushing wildly.

Gaara looked at their predicament and quickly let go of her. He bent down to pick up the books that had dropped and slowly started to put them back in the brown cardboard box.

"Was I too forward?" He suddenly asked, looking into her eyes. "You didn't call or leave me a text."

Hinata froze as she bent to grab a book and slowly got back up. "I ah, was actually planning to call you later. My boss doesn't like us making private calls during work."

Gaara chuckled. "So that's what it was. Sorry, I'm not used to this."

Hinata tilted her head to the side and continued to put the books into the box. "This?"

"I was surprised you know," Gaara continued, not answering her question. He paused and crossed his arms casually. "Two things, actually. Firstly, no one ever calls out Sasuke. Or doesn't suck up to him every moment of the day."

"It ah, was more of a reflex," Hinata admitted, biting her lower lip. "And secondly?"

Gaara's jade eyes flashed down to her lips for a split second before looking straight to her again. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked, caught off guard from the question.

"You must know what my family does if you go to Konoha Academy," Gaara scoffed. "You're not afraid to be seen with me?"

 _So it's true. His family does run the underground here._ Hinata shook her head.

"I admit, the idea of mafias being around is kind of scary," Hinata said, poking her index fingers together. "But _you_ don't scare me Gaara. Why would I be afraid to be around you?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "People will talk Hinata. Many people, both in our school and outside, think I'm a monster. And they might not want to be associated with you if you're with me."

"Well I think you're nice," Hinata blurted out. "You've never acted anything but polite with me. You're my friend Gaara."

Hurt tinged his eyes briefly before the red head smirked and brushed his fingers against hers.

"Look, I know Sasuke asked you to go to that company event at the school first but," he began, an out of character blush slightly forming on his face, "I want you to go with me. I mean, I would like for you to go with me. I, uh, fuck. Just, think about it okay?"

He then picked up the last book from the ground and fit it into the box. "See you tomorrow morning," he said, leaving a stunned Hinata behind in the back of the library.

 _Did he just ask me on a date? Gaara Sabaku asked me on a date?!_

"Hey Hinata I saw some guy sprint out of here, you alright?" Tenten asked, appearing from the aisle. Hinata shook and took in some deep breaths.

"…." The ravenette mumbled under her breath.

Tenten shook her friend's shoulders. "BREATHE HINATA BREATHE! Now, what did you say?"

Hinata looked at a spot next to Tenten's face. "I said, he…."

"You're still muttering Hina," Tenten pointed out, frustrated.

"I said, he _askedmeoutonadate!_ " Hinata replied, her mind going crazy.

Tenten jumped from the news. "Whaaaat?! That's amazing! Tell me you said yes!"

Hinata shook her head. "…"

"Goddamnit Hinata you're killing me, what did you say?" Tenten yelled at her, not caring that they would get in trouble if someone decided to complain to their boss.

" _Sasuke Uchiha alsoaskedmetogotothesameevent!"_ Hinata bit out, her voice also rising. This whole ordeal was crazy, really. Not even years of predicting the stock markets could ever have helped her know that this would happen.

"Holy shit Hinata! Who'd you say yes to?!" Tenten shrieked, scaring her friend. "Tell me you didn't say yes to that power hungry Uchiha twit!"

Hinata shook her head. "I haven't given an answer to any of them yet."

"Isn't obvious? Go for mister bodyguard heir! Geez Hina, and you're supposed to be the smarter one." Tenten scoffed at her answer then smirked. "Unless of course, you're going with the Uchiha for the thrill."

"No it's not that. I'm just…a little curious why he asked. We hardly know each other and he only became interested in me when I told him I was the Hyuuga heiress. I just can't figure him out," Hinata explained. "And I know this sounds terrible, but think of how surprised he would be if I showed up to the event with the Uchiha heir? After years of failing him constantly, maybe this could be my chance to finally prove to him that I have potential!"

Tenten let a hand rest on Hinata' shoulder. "Aw sweetie, don't go with the guy because you want to gain some point bullshit with your family. Go with the guy that you _actually_ want to go with. We're only teenagers. This is the time to do all the lovey dovey crap we read about in books and watch in the movies. You can worry about manipulating people later on."

"Yeah but—"Hinata started to protest.

"—No buts! Besides, do you really want to let Gaara go for some stupid challenge? Don't hurt the poor guy," Tenten said softly and smiled. "Listen, I think you should just sleep on it. Don't make a rash decision and as idiotic as it sounds, listen to your heart. Your gut. Your whatever. Just remember that I'll support whatever you decide on. If anything falls apart, we still have backup plan, alright?"

Hinata giggled. "Our apartment with four cats with a fully furnished mini dojo and art studio. How could I ever forget?"

Tenten chuckle and ruffled the top of her head, akin to what an older sister would do. "Right on. You can make it through this Hinata, it's not like you're making a decision to get married to either one of them or something.

"You're right Tenten, thanks a lot," Hinata said, smiling at her longtime friend. With newfound energy, she made a run for the front desk. "And as thanks, you can close up the place!"

The brunette stood there, shocked that Hinata just up and ditched her like that. She then smirked and walked towards the back room where they kept all the keys.

"And they say she's the innocent one," Tenten muttered while she looked for the right set.

* * *

 **A/N: I swear this is still SasuHina. I've got like, this entire thing planned out (okay, maybe not the whole thing), but EVENTUALLY! *sweatdrops***

 **Who do you think she'll say yes to? Sasuke or Gaara?**

 **Oh, and shout out next chapter to anyone that can decode what Gaara's phone number means, by the way. I'm sure many of you will get it lol.**

 **And like always, please don't hesitate to review this chapter to tell me if you're liking it so far! Thank you very much!**

 **Au revoir lovelies! (;**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Over Flowers

**A/N: Sorry for those who wanted to read more of this story: I moved houses! OTL (** **︿** **) But good news is, I'm on vacation! Which means more frequent updates! Hurrah!**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank these lovelies: FlippinPancakes, HimeHaeDan, Kris Awesomeness, LeiaReonxX, Rahena, Saki-Hime, Starcandy13, callionope, dezirae hatake, gerza-love, gokcen92, scorpiogirl94, Chabeli05, Eizleina Kyotarin, Warflower, CinnamonTroll, and 3 very lovely guests!**

 **This is my first /dedicated/ fanfic (I have another one but I'm focusing more on this one) so I just wanted to let you guys know I'm SO, SO, SO grateful for your follows/faves and especially the feedback! 3**

 ***Pats self on shoulder* Right then, I've probably bored the lot of you, so without further ado:**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Over Flowers

It was late when Hinata got home from the library.

"Hinata, you're back!" her little sister Hanabi jumped out as Hinata closed the door. "I'm hungry."

Hinata chuckled and took off her shoes. "There's a reason why we have a cook 'Nabi. Why didn't you ask her to make something for you?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Father gave her the rest of the week off because of some family emergency. So will you pleeeease cook?" The younger Hyuuga peered up at Hinata and gave her a pleading look, her white eyes shining and bottom quivering.

 _Darn it, I can't refuse that face._ Hinata crossed her arms and then sighed.

"Alright, but you have to help me," she agreed, starting to walk through the Hyuuga Estates towards the kitchen.

Hanabi squealed happily and linked her arm with Hinata's as they strolled down the white and pristine hallways of their home. Upon arriving at their destination, Hinata let out a nostalgic sigh at the sight. She supposed she would never get used to the massive cooking area even if she tried. The inner chef in her always preferred to cook in her home kitchen and besides, other than the garden, it used to be her mother's sanctuary.

Well, now it was hers.

Grabbing a spare cooking apron, she tied her hair onto a high bun and began her work for the night.

"How does broccoli and mushroom Alfredo bow tie pasta sound?" She asked Hanabi, not bothering to look back as she rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for the ingredients.

"Good enough for me!" Hanabi replied with a thumbs up, though the heiress could not see it. "So…you were later than usual coming home tonight. Did anything happen at work?"

Hinata froze, her arm poised and ready to start chopping the vegetables up. Her eyebrow twitched at her sister's innocent enough question and began chopping them with gusto.

"Ah, of course, just another day at the library!" Hinata hastily bit out, her chopping speed increasing with an alarming rate.

Hanabi took notice of this with an amused grin. "You sure? Well then, I'd like to hear all about it!"

Hinata slammed the knife into the cutting board suddenly before walking away to boil the vegetables as if nothing had happened. Hanabi's eyes widened and sweat dropped as she carefully moved her chair back a bit away from her elder sister. She learned the hard way to never disturb her sister while she was in her zone, whether it be in the kitchen, the garden, or even in the study.

"Lady Hinata? I have some news you would like to hear," a voice interrupted the tense moment.

Hinata got back up from the stove and turned to the voice before smiling. "What is it Ko? Oh, and before I forget, please tell the maids that I've finished cooking and would appreciated it if they served it when the oven dings."

"Understood Lady Hinata," the family butler replied. Though he was quite a few years older than Hinata, Ko had practically grown up with her and… Neji. She trusted him with her life, and knew he would never betray her.

"Oh and another thing if you will, may you please inform me when my father arrives? I have something important to discuss with him," she added.

"My apologies Lady Hinata, but that is what I wished to speak to you about. Your father called in while you were out saying that he is stuck in Sunagakure for business but will be back tomorrow for the company fundraiser event," Ko told her. He handed her a silver tray with the famous Hyuuga insignia imprinted onto a wax seal.

 _Hmm…now I'll have to wait to ask him about Neji,_ Hinata thought with a frown, but immediately replaced it with a bright smile.

"Thank you for bringing this to me Ko. I'll make sure to open this later."

Ko nodded and bowed. "Of course. Good night Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi."

"W-wait, Ko!" Hinata blurted out suddenly. "Um, since my father won't be here, you're welcome to join us in the dining room."

Ko's usually calm expression turned to one of surprise. "Are you sure, my lady?"

Hinata gave him another smile. "Why not? The maids can come as well. No sense in making all of you walk back to the Branch House just to go eat. Besides, it seems I cooked way too much for Hanabi and I."

"Well then, thank you very much Lady Hinata. I'll let the others know," Ko replied, giving her a smile of his own before walking out of the kitchen.

Hinata began humming as she took off the cooking apron until Hanabi interrupted.

"You know, if I didn't know you were already all over Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku, I'd think you were crushing on Ko," she cut in, a devious grin forming on her face.

"That's ridiculous, he's like an older brother to me. To _us,_ " the older Hyuuga retorted, frowning. "Wait a minute, how do you even know about them?!"

Hanabi gave her another smirk. "Tenten started texting your phone about them so I read her messages. Man Hinata, and here I was thinking you were the shy type. Maybe transferring to the academy here was a good move after all!"

An annoyed vein grew on Hinata's forehead. "I am not discussing this with a thirteen year old; come join me in the dining room Hanabi," she waved off her younger sister, the latter laughing as she followed. The pair sat onto the regal dark brown wooden dining chairs and watched as the maids set out the food Hinata had previously prepared, the room filling with the smell of delicious alfredo pasta wafted through the air, as well as some side dishes that the head chef had left just in case no one could cook while she was absent.

Hanabi immediately dug in vicariously, all manners seemingly gone now that their father was gone, while Hinata daintily forked some broccoli and chewed. A gaping silence filled the air save for the sounds of tableware clattering, and Hinata noticed the maids quietly standing in the corner waiting for the two girls to be finished eating.

"I-I told Ko you all could join us since my father won't be here, did he forget to tell you?" Hinata called out awkwardly, setting her fork and knife down.

The maids looked at one another before the young woman in the center stepped out and bowed quickly. "Forgive us Lady Hinata, we thought Ko was merely joking."

Hanabi snorted, swallowing her food. "Ko? Joking? Yeah right. Since when does that stiff ever joke around?"

"I take offense to that," Ko's voice jumped in as he walked into the dining room, still in his butler uniform, "and don't call me stiff Lady Hanabi."

Hinata smiled. "As you can see ladies, all of you along with Ko are welcome to eat with Hanabi and I tonight. Please, help yourselves."

Ko and the maids grinned widely and took a seat at the main family's dining table, a sight that would probably give the Hyuuga council a heart attack. The rest of the evening was filled with merry chatter, about current events, celebrities, the different companies, and etcetera.

This was the first night in many years that a "family" dinner was as cheerful as this, and Hinata took note to invite them again the next time her father was out of town.

"I have to agree with Ko though," the more outgoing maid cut in after the group somehow managed to go back to the topic of Ko's 'rigid' nature, "he's actually pretty alright compared to when we met young master Ne—"

One syllable was all it took for Hinata to recognize who they were talking about.

"What did you just say?" Hinata demanded, all of her usual shyness gone.

The outspoken maid slapped a hand onto her mouth, eyes growing wide. "N-nothing, Lady Hinata. A-absolutely nothing at all!"

Hanabi sat forward in her chair unable to make of the situation currently happening before her, and watched both amusedly and worriedly at her older sister's change of attitude.

"What is the meaning of this insolence?" A deep voice boomed from the dining hall's entrance.

"Lord Hiashi!" "Father!" Everyone in the room automatically stood up from the table and bowed frantically.

Hiashi's white silver eyes scanned the room, his face stone cold. "Clean up the table and return to your quarters. Hanabi, go to your room… and Hinata, my office. Immediately."

Ko and the maids hurriedly began piling the dirty plates and left without another sound while Hanabi shot a glance over to the older Hyuuga before heading towards the bedrooms.

This would be a _very_ long night.

* * *

/o/ HXS /o/ HXG /o/

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was the current CEO of Hyuuga Corporations, and as such was raised as a strict by-the-book man. He wasn't the first Hyuuga to run their family business, and he would be damned if he let his older daughter (or better yet, _both_ of this daughters) be the last.

"How many times must I remind you," he began, clasping his fingers together in front of him, "that the hired must always be reminded their place. Uprisings could start at any time, and we the elite must always remain in that pedestal, lest we fall to their grounds."

Hinata stayed silent, her eyes cast downwards to the bottom of her father's mahogany desk.

Hiashi sighed and stared at his eldest daughter's expression. "Why must you always disappoint me Hinata, I expected better, you _mother_ expected better."

Hinata inwardly winced. She hated when her father pulled the mother card, and he always managed to weave it into a conversation at just the right time to hurt her the most.

"But that is just the reason why we, I, push you so hard. You need to exceed the expectations that have been placed upon you since your birth because that is what every single heir including myself had to do in order to survive in this world," Hiashi folded his arms, face as stoic as ever. "This is a cruel world. And Hyuuga's never turn down a challenge. Never refuse to be second best. Never turn down an opportunity to gain leverage against everyone else. That is all."

"W-wait, father. If I may ask," Hinata pointed her index fingers together underneath the desk away from Hiashi's view, "What really happened to my cousin? N-Neji, I mean."

"What kind of foolish question is this? You know he and family were disowned and forced into reclusion."

Hinata looked at her father in the eye. White clashed against white, one gleaming while the other remaining cold. "D-don't lie to me father! I saw him at school! You must have known that we would cross paths eventually!"

"Stupid boy, I told him to stay out of your sight for a few more months," Hiashi muttered under his breath. "Fine, I was going to wait until first semester was over to tell you this, but I might as well tell you now. Though my brother and wife were banished from our name, I took it upon myself to check on them every once and awhile. His son, your cousin, showed prodigal signs in his education and his accomplishments are vast. The board has deemed fit to bring him back for training."

"Training for w-what?" Hinata gasped, her voice coming out soft and shrill.

"To become the next heir for the Hyuuga Corporation. The board and I have come to a mutual decision that Neji will become my successor should anything happen to me before my retirement," Hiashi said, no remorse once so ever in his eyes.

Hinata was astounded at this news. "B-but, what about me?!"

Hiashi frowned, and closed his eyes.

"If you do not show any improvement exceeding your cousin's abilities before your graduation, your title will be stripped from you and handed down to Neji. You have six months Hinata. Now leave me be and head to your quarters."

Shakily getting up from the chair, Hinata slowly walked to her bedroom tears in her eyes.

She looked at a picture of her mother and her in smiling in front of the Hyuuga gardens. Angrily, she picked it up and threw it across the room. It shattered upon impact, an ugly sound wailing across the room. If anything, the action just made her cry harder, and she let out a hesitant bittersweet laugh.

 _Six months until judgment._

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, who do you think Hinata will go with to the company fundraiser? Leave a comment with who you think (or want) Hinata will choose! Sasuke, Gaara, maybe someone else? Haha oh the possibilities!**

 **Au revoir, lovelies! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Accidents Over Flowers

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to wildchild0721, NaviTheGoddess, aolive17, MrsDeidara, BlackWolfX, Moto Moon, Unique95, cocoagirl15, Michiyo-chama3, Voshimo, Sachiko Heiwajima, Kvillain, in your dreams as well, and Hikari To Seimei.**

 **You guys make my heart aflutter!**

 **(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Accidents Over Flowers**

It really was rather ridiculous that Hinata was scared of her current predicament. She had been faced with worst scenarios before (meetings with the other Hyuuga executives were unbearably tedious and frightening), so why on earth should she be so afraid of what was going to come next?

Oh right, because of those damned teenage hormones.

Letting out a sigh, she dragged her feet to her first class of the day: AP English, where this whole mess started.

 _If there's someone out there please oh please don't make me have to go through this,_ Hinata thought as she urged herself to keep moving through the crowded hallways. Maybe she could get there late, so that she wouldn't be alone thereby giving Sasuke no chance to ask her about her choice? Of course, he would probably just confront her later, but that was good enough for her, seeing as last night's revelation messed up her whole thought process.

Noticing she was already in front of her door, she reached to turn the door knob.

… _Locked?_ No matter how hard she tried the door just wouldn't budge, but it wasn't until she saw the note above that explained everything (well, most things).

 _HATAKE'S AP ENGLISH CLASS IS CANCELLED ALL DAY_

Hinata could have screamed of happiness. _Ah, the universe is looking out for me for once, thank you so much!_ She thought with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Let's be real, Kakashi probably isn't here today because he just didn't feel like teaching," a sickeningly familiar voice said behind her.

 _Oh no. OH NO._ Hinata's heart dropped as she turned around.

"S-sasuke. Hello," she said, panicking. _I take it back! The universe DOES hate me!_

Sasuke brushed aside her greeting and continued. "Of course, they can't fire him because even if he does shit like that he's a pretty good teacher, and his classes always get the highest final scores every year, which means more money for the school. And Tsunade loves her money."

"Oh. Okay well," Hinata laughed nervously, "I'll see you later. Goodbye Sasuke." She began to walk swiftly passed the dark haired boy until he grabbed her wrist harshly, making her wince.

Sasuke seemed to notice the pain in her eyes and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she saw a brief apologetic look in his own black eyes. Of course as quick as she had seen it, it had disappeared, and all that was left was his trademark stoic expression.

"Follow me, Hyuuga," he said, leading the way towards the school's parking lot while still holding her wrist.

"Wait, what? Sasuke where are we going? We can't just leave school!" Hinata exclaimed, trying to keep up with his long strides.

The Uchiha heir gestured for her to get into a limousine that had suspiciously already been waiting for them at the side door, and when she didn't, he all but pushed her in, along with himself following suit.

"Uchiha this is absurd! You can't just force me into a limo with you going god knows where in the middle of the day!" Hinata complained, crossing her arms.

Sasuke mockingly clapped lightly. "Ah, there it is. I knew you had a feisty side to you Hyuuga. There's hope for you yet."

Hinata sat back in the leather seats, bewildered at the fact that it was only a few minutes go that she was planning on avoiding the man across from her at all costs. Fate really was a cruel being.

"You still haven't answered my question, Uchiha," Hinata asked warily.

Sasuke rested the side of his face on his palm and looked at her. "Now where would be the fun in that?" he mused.

"Will you ever give me a straight answer?"

Sasuke smirked. "Would you look at that, we're here. Now get out."

Hinata looked at him as if were crazy and reluctantly got out of the vehicle. In front of where they had temporarily parked was a fancy dress boutique, their logo being one of many that she had seen in Hanabi's closets.

Sasuke followed her out and told his driver to find a parking space, then turned to the girl next to him.

"Are you going in or did I just drive all the way here for nothing?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "W-well for one, you didn't drive, your driver did. And second of all, why are we here? Better yet, why am _I-I_ here?"

Sasuke leaned against the boutique's wall and frowned. "Are you stupid? We're here to get you a dress for the fundraiser. Can't have my date looking terrible next to me, now can I?"

 _Wait, what?_

Hinata's eyes grew large as her head filled with conflicting thoughts of both fury and embarrassment.

"Uchiha, I don't know _why_ on earth you would just assume that I would go as your date without telling you!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, his eyes darkening. "Excuse me? You obviously didn't give any refusing signal when you got into my car!"

"That's because you basically kidnapped me! From school!" Hinata exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Sasuke, I-I'm sorry. I'm not going to go with you. P-please, let's just go back."

"Do you know how many girls would kill to be with me?" Sasuke seethed, his eyes flashing red and took a step towards her, trapping her in between the wall and his body. "I chose you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Hinata hugged herself in defense and looked him in the eye warily.

"Sasuke, you're scaring me."

The red gleam in the taller male's eyes vanished, and he seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Hyuuga, wait I-I'm s—"

"I decided to go with Gaara, so I suggest you find someone else. As you said, many girls would kill to be with you. Pick one of them," Hinata interrupted him for the first time as she brushed past him. "Please leave me alone Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at her retreating form, letting out a sigh. "Get in the car Hyuuga," he called out, "we're going back."

Hinata shook her head. "I'll just…call someone. I-it's fine," she replied shakily, staring at the pavement.

"Fine," whispered Sasuke, mainly to himself. The male walked back to where his driver had parked and left, Hinata watching as the black limousine's figure became smaller and smaller as it got farther away.

Time passed as Hinata stood there, waiting for Ko to arrive and pick her up. Suddenly her back pocket began to vibrate and music soon filled the air.

"Hello? Yes Ko, what is it?" she answered.

" _I'm so sorry Lady Hinata but I regret to inform you that your father has requested me to pick up the items for tonight's fundraiser so I may get there later than expected. If you would like, I could call one of my associates to pick you up,"_ Ko's apologetic voice echoed.

Hinata sighed. "No that's alright, I'll find some other way to get home. I haven't taken the bus in a long time, so maybe I'll take that."

" _Are you sure? Please be cautious Lady Hinata, you don't know what kind of lunatic could be—"_

"I'll be fine, Ko. Thanks for telling me," Hinata cut in, letting out a small giggle. "I'm hanging up now Ko."

" _Remember, stay safe. Goodbye Lady Hinata."_

"Always," Hinata answered and then hung up. Good old Ko, ever so faithful. She wondered if he thought of her as family the same way she felt about him, or was just really good at his job.

 _Now, where is the nearest bus stop?_ Hinata thought as she searched for one on her phone. _The next one is 3 miles away? I'll never make it home in time for the company event! I can't just hitch a ride with some random stranger either! Oh god, why didn't I just accept the ride from Sasuke?_ Her mind began to race. _Father is going to kill me, Neji will take my place, Hanabi will be so disappointed of me…Gaara. I haven't even called him. Oh no, what if he thinks I rejected him and he already forgot all about me?_

"Hinata get out of the road!" Another familiar voice yelled out from behind her. The heiress looked around her, and sure enough, somehow lost in her thoughts she managed to walk in the middle of the street with no recollection of even moving from the sidewalk.

As luck would have it, the red light that had saved her from being killed earlier just turned green, and to her amazement, it was as if her feet were suddenly glued to the road.

 _Oh my god I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die,_ Hinata chanted star struck, her fear arising as the vehicles up ahead began zooming closer and closer. A speeding red car finally took notice to her and hit the break, creating a screeching noise. But it was too late.

 _I'm going to die,_ was all Hinata could think as she stood there, her feet affixed to the ground. She shut her eyes, anticipating the collision.

Pain.

Pain in her back, her head, everywhere. But strangely, it didn't feel like she was fatally hurt.

A loud groan from beside her diverted her attention to its owner.

"G-gaara?" she weakly called, coughing.

The red head laid beside her, rubbing his forehead. Hinata's eyes grew big and she struggled to pick herself up. _He saved me?_

"Gaara, are you alright?" she asked concerned, reaching out her hand towards him.

Gaara accepted her hand and let out a weak chuckle, wincing from the pain in his chest. "I should be asking you that. Why the hell didn't you get out of the street?"

"I-I don't know," she replied softly. "I don't know."

"This is why I fucking hate cars," Gaara grimaced. "At any rate, what are you even doing here? Didn't school just end?"

"I ah, was just browsing the shops. You know, for tonight's event," she replied, making sure to leave out any details of Sasuke. "Wait, what about you? How come you aren't at school?"

"Same thing as you. Actually, my older sister made me get a new suit tailored. For the fundraiser. Speaking of which you, uh, still haven't…" The red head said, dragging out the last part making it sound like a question.

"Oh right! I um," Hinata blushed, "I'd be happy to go with you."

Gaara's face uncharacteristically turned as red as his hair. "Holy shit, ah, great. That's really great. I mean, oh fuck okay, what I mean to say is thank you."

Hinata softly laughed at his stammered cursing. "I was wondering, if you could d-drop me back at my place? I don't have a c-car so…"

Gaara gave her a small grin. "Of course, here, follow me." The pair walked over to a building with an expensive looking red motorcycle parked in front of it.

"You ride a m-motorcycle?" Hinata squeaked, a little worried about riding on it. "Is that safe with b-both of us on it?"

Gaara laughed. "It's perfectly safe, I promise you. Here, I have a spare helmet you can use," he said, tossing her a white helmet.

Hinata reluctantly got on and put on the helmet he gave her. "I don't know about this Gaara…" she began.

Gaara put on his own bright red helmet and started the engine. "It's okay, just hold on to me. Trust me, it'll make us both feel better."

Hinata blushed at his little flirtation, but tightly hugged him from behind. "L-let's just go, Gaara."

For the third time in his life, Gaara felt his face heat up from feeling her contact behind me.

"Right."

The ride back to Hinata's estate was exhilarating, but also calm. Neither of them spoke a word, but both were acutely aware of each other.

Gaara stopped a block down from Hinata's house, as a part of her request, and took the helmet from her before they bid goodbye.

"I'll pick you up at six. See you later Hinata," he grinned.

Hinata offered him a small smile. "Y-yeah, see you later Gaara."

As the heiress entered her large home, she was greeted by her father, who had been standing there, his eyes as sharp as a hawk.

"Your school has informed me that you missed school today, yet the servants have told me that you have been out of the house," Hiashi said in a deadly quiet voice.

Hinata shrunk back a little. "Ah y-yes, th-that's because I—"

"Forget it," Hiashi interrupted. "I'll talk to the school about not letting this get on your record. But it had better not happen again. What kind of ruin would it bring if people began to talk about how a Hyuuga heiress does not even want to receive a decent education? On another note, my informants have told me you will be going tonight with a Sabaku. The heir to the Sabaku, no less."

"You knew?" Hinata squeaked. She knew her father had connections and was monitoring her, but she didn't know it could go that far. Did he know about her almost getting run over? "D-do you not want me to see him?"

Hiashi waved his hand. "For this one event, I do not care. Having relations with their family could prove to be of use to the Hyuuga. Make sure to be friendly with him but don't do anything that could bring shame for us. You are dismissed."

Hinata frowned. It seemed her father would always be looking at the business side of things, but she was grateful for his leniency this time.

Suddenly, the large grandfather clock in the hallway chimed, signaling that it was 5 pm. She hurriedly took a shower, did her hair, and applied some light makeup.

 _Oh no, I don't have a dress to wear!_ Hanabi, being the little fashionista she was, had made it her job to give away all of Hinata's old clothes, for the sake of "keeping up with the season", much to the elder Hyuuga's grief. Now Hinata didn't have any formal clothes for tonight, and the event was in less than half an hour.

"Lady Hinata," a maid called to her, knocking on her door.

"Come in," Hinata answered.

The outspoken maid from yesterday had walked in holding a box with the dress store's logo.

"Someone came in little earlier and delivered this box addressed to you!"

Hinata gave her a smile and accepted the box. "Thank you very much."

The maid looked over Hinata's state of dress. "Would you like some help, Lady Hinata…?"

The heiress looked down and remembered she was wearing nothing but a wet towel clinging to her body, and blushed fiercely. "N-no, that is quite alright thank you. You may leave now!"

"Alrighty then, have a nice time tonight Miss!" the young maid laughed as she closed the door behind her.

Hinata curiously set the box down her bed and removed the top. Inside, there was a gorgeous sleeveless lavender dress with white diamonds decorating it around it. Awestruck, she removed the dress and put it in front of her. It seemed to be the correct measurements for her, and contrasted nicely with her skin. A small paper fell out onto the floor as she lifted the dress up, and she bent down to pick it up.

 _I'm sorry._

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

The Uchiha heir had signed his name at the bottom in eloquent cursive.

Hinata gasped and dropped both the dress and the card, making them fall to the floor.

She didn't know what to do. Use the dress? Not use the dress? If she did use it, what would it mean to him, to both of them? On the other hand, if she didn't use it, she had nothing.

"Lady Hinata," the same maid from before called from behind the door, "Master Sabaku is waiting for you downstairs."

 _Well, I guess I have no choice._

* * *

/o/ HXS /o/ HXG /o/

* * *

"Wow, Hinata, you look nice," Gaara greeted, dressed in a form fitting black suit and held out his arm.

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato and she looped her arm with his. "Th-thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"So, you ready to be bored and bid on things we don't need?" he joked as they walked to a red car that matched his motorcycle.

"That's why we're going, right?" Hinata played along. "I thought you didn't like going in cars?"

"Not when someone's driving it for me," Gaara confessed, opening the door and gesturing her to enter.

"Can I ask w-why?"

Gaara lightly squeezed her hand. "That's…that's for another time."

Hinata nodded, not wanting to press the issue any further.

"So…that's a really nice dress Hinata. I admit, now I feel like I should've bought a better suit."

The heiress froze, and mustered up her best fake smile.

"…Thanks."

* * *

 **A/N: Character development is a bitch lol. I kid, I kid; this chapter was fun to write. Anyways, the company event we've all been waiting for will be in the next chapter! Hurrah! You all know now that Gaara got the girl, but as the saying (somewhat) goes: Sasuke may have lost the battle, but he still has the chance to win the war. Haha.**

 **Au revoir, my lovelies. (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Soirees Over Flowers

**A/N: Ah, I'm so sorry for the month delay. Real life has caught up to me as it seems, much to my utter displeasure. But my youthful energy for this story is still burning with a fiery passion! So thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed so far.**

 **On another note, recently I had gotten invited to a gala event, where they had a real live auction; it was so cool! I'll admit though, I'm not really fond of big parties (except for all the deeelish drinks available and men in suits. GUYS. MEN IN SUITS ARE JUST *swoons*), but when I heard there would be a fundraising auction I immediately accepted to get information and make this chapter seem more realistic.**

 **Well, as realistic as an AU Naruto fanfic about wealthy people can get, haha.**

 **(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Soirees over Flowers**

Hinata gazed at the sight in front of her. Konoha Academy's gymnasium had been fully transformed for the event and could have very well been mistaken for a gala at a fancy hotel. Of course while the school campus was already always properly cleaned, tonight it seemed to bright up the night. And if the red carpet going up the staircase to the gym's double doors wasn't already an indicator as to where the event was being held, the line of burly guards around the building was certainly the next big hint.

Arm tucked in Gaara's, Hinata lightly turned her head to him.

"Your men outside?"

Gaara nodded. "Ah yes, they were hired by Headmistress Tsunade. How did you know?"

"Suna's symbol is stitched onto the backs of their uniform. I almost missed it though in the dark."

"Very observant, I see."

"More like Hyuuga eyes," Hinata chuckled, a faint blush on her cheeks from the compliment. "I thought being a bodyguard services was just a ruse?"

"No, we do actually manage a legit service where these people go through training. It's just that these people know what our…darker side does," Gaara looked down to her, a playful expression dancing in his eyes. "Now, would the lady like a drink? Preferably a white sparkly alcoholic one?"

Hinata pursed her lip at the thought of trying the champagne. "I don't know…I've only ever had red wine once at an event. And only because I was forced to."

"One couldn't hurt, right? Plus you're not driving tonight. Your father is here, your cousin is here, _and I'm here_ Hinata. You can trust me. Unless your tolerance is so bad that one sip will get you drunk?"

Hinata thought about it for a second, and gave him an equally playful look. "Promoting underage drinking, are we now Gaara?"

Her red-haired counterpart let out a laugh, his white teeth shining underneath the glowing light of the chandeliers. "I don't promote underage drinking, I promote safe drinking. Besides, we're 18. That's old enough in most places of the world. Heck, it's legal in Kirigakure and Otagakure. So does the lady want a drink or not?"

Hinata looked at her father who was greeting people near the front of the room, then shifted her eyes back to Gaara and grinned. "You know what, sure why not?"

Gaara's turquoise eyes gleamed and he returned the smile. "Be back in a few." Hinata nodded and turned her attention to the people coming into the building. Everyone was extravagantly dressed up as if it was a premier for a movie or fashion show, and she was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. She sub-consciously twirled the strands of her hair, wondering if she should have put it up like the others.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata hi!" a familiar voice squealed. Sakura came into view in a stunning dark green fitted dress that matched her eyes wonderfully. And her hair was perfectly in a high bun.

Hinata waved. "Hello, Sakura. I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Come to think about it, Sakura never did say who her family was, and Hinata was sure that someone of her nature was the kind that wanted to stay in the limelight…yet she never heard of her before enrolling in their school. Maybe she had just judged her wrong? "Is your family here with you?"

"I love your dress, it's beautiful. Who are you wearing?" Sakura asked, leaving Hinata to wonder if she had heard the question.

"Ah, it was custom made by an…acquaintance," Hinata replied, hesitantly saying the last part. "Um, are you looking for someone?" The pink haired girl kept drifting her eyes around every few seconds.

"N-naruto!" Sakura quickly said, though it was easy to tell she was lying. "He was my date tonight, but that numbskull disappeared on me a few minutes after we arrived!"

Hinata gave her a curious look before nodding slowly. "If you want I can help y—"

"Hyuuga," Sasuke Uchiha greeted, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. A leggy brunette was wrapped to his arm in a scandalous rouge dress which had a strong cut from the chest all the way down to her mid-section. Hinata began to feel even more self-conscious from Sakura and the brunette's obvious beauty, and looked at the young Uchiha, willing herself to form coherent sentences.

"Uchiha," the heiress said evenly. "I hope you're enjoying the evening so far."

"Likewise," Sasuke replied smoothly. "I see you're wearing the—"

"Who is your date?" Hinata quickly interrupted. She definitely _did not_ want anyone to know she was wearing a dress that he gave her. Putting on an evidently practiced smile, she extended her hand to the brunette. "Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. And you?"

Surprise flashed in Sasuke's ebony eyes before going away. Smirking, he began to answer her question. "This is Natsumi—"

" _Matsuri_ ," the brunette corrected. She looked at Hinata from head to toe and smiled. "Well aren't you a cute little thing. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _Cute little thing? She looks to be around the same age as us if not younger!_ "Nice to meet you too," Hinata said, all signs of her inner discomfort devoid on her face. She turned to her pink-haired friend and gestured towards her. "This is Sakura. She goes to school with us."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then to Matsuri, eyebrows furrowing. She crossed her arms and gave the girl a large fake smile.

"Tell me, are you Sasuke's new fu—"Suddenly, a small glass of chilled champagne was in Hinata's hand, signaling Gaara's return.

"Sasuke, glad you could make it. Have you seen the others?" the redhead cut in, just in time. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and tentatively took a sip of her drink. Others must have meant the rest of R4; Naruto and Neji.

Sasuke crossed his arms, shaking Matsuri off in the process. "No, I just got here. But I'm sure Neji is already somewhere here because he has a strict time stick up his ass."

"N-Naruto is already here too; he came with Sakura," Hinata added. They turned to their classmate who had begun to sputter.

"Th-that's right! Yes, we came here just a few minutes ago!" Sakura hurriedly answered. "In fact, I think I'll go find him! If you'll excuse me." She spun on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction of their little group, much to Hinata's wonder. She had better ask her later in private what that was all about. Sasuke and Gaara looked like they couldn't care less, while Matsuri had a curious expression on her face.

"Gaara, was it?" The brunette asked nonchalantly.

Gaara nodded. "Have we met before?"

Matsuri laughed. "What, you don't remember your _favorite student?_ "

Hinata froze at her words. _Favorite student? What is she talking about?_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his red haired friend but chose not to say anything. This was the first time he's heard of this too.

"Matsuri," he breathed out, seafoam green eyes widening ever so slightly, "is that really you? What are you doing here in Konoha?"

"I just wanted to see how my teacher was faring in this country, that's all. It was getting rather boring in Suna," Matsuri tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear and sauntered over to him, swaying her hips. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you. _Privately_. You know, catch up. It's been years after all," She turned to the indigo-haired heiress and gave a sickly sweet smile.

"If that's alright with you, Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata nodded stiffly. "U-um, of-of course. I don't mind." Gaara swiftly looked at his date and wrapped an arm around her waist, making her blush for the second time that night. The Uchiha heir's eye twitched at the suggestion, but did not move from his place.

"Matsuri, that is highly rude of you to ask right now. We're at a very important event," he reproached the brunette swiftly.

Matsuri looked him in the eye and gave him another sweet smile. "It will only take a few minutes. I have to leave tomorrow anyways," she insisted.

Hinata gently placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I-It's alright, go. I'll be fine until you're done."

Gaara gave her a hesitant look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," Hinata chuckled, taking a step back from her date. Gaara leaned into the heiress, his breath lightly feathering against her ear.

"I'll be back before you know it," he whispered, making Hinata shudder from the feeling. Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he concealed a tight fist behind his back, while Matsuri held no expression. Instead she grabbed Gaara's hand and led him outside of the gymnasium.

"Do you really trust her with him?" Sasuke's silky voice asked.

Oh wait.

It was just them two now.

 _I shouldn't have let Gaara leave,_ she thought to herself mortified.

"O-of course I don't t-trust her," Hinata stuttered, "but it's not like I have any right to object or anything. I'm not d-dating him."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Again with the stuttering? I thought we were past that Hyuuga."

"I-I stutter a-around you," Hinata mumbled, not intending for the male to hear.

But hear he did.

" _Around me, you say?"_ the young heir drawled out, smirking. "What, are you nervous around me?"

Hinata felt her face enflame and said nothing, looking away from him. A waiter passed them with a silver tray of small champagne flutes balanced perfectly on his hand. The heiress carefully got another drink, gave a quick thanks, and placed her empty glass on the tray. The Uchiha let out a soft chuckle with that stupid smirk of his still plastered on his face.

"Well Hyuuga, it looks like it's time for the main highlight of the show. Let's go," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged them in front of the stage.

Tsunade and her personal assistant Shizune was standing at the center of the stage behind a large chestnut colored podium.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy," the blonde's voice boomed through the speakers. "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming here tonight. Know that all of your contributions will all go towards various different charity groups. I'd like to especially thank the Sabaku family for being so generous as to lend some of their forces into assuring this will be a safe place for all of us."

A server came onto the stage wheeling a pristine but ancient looking wooden box closed with an engraved golden latch.

"To start off our night we have a beautiful hand cut wooden box dated to the 1800s, made by the legendary Masashi Kishimoto. Inside of this is the same art tools he used to make his well-known artworks." Tsunade clasped her hands. "Now, let's start the bid at $10,000! Who will give $20,000?"

Hinata's eyes grew as she looked at the item on bid. This was the one item she's always had her eyes set on ever since her childhood. Of course, her father would never allow her to get it because art was just a simple "past time" and that it was a waste of energy for someone of their status. But surely he'd allow her to get it in this situation? This was a fundraiser for charities after all, and her father never missed an opportunity to flaunt their wealth.

Timidly, she began to raise her hand when another voice to her left spoke up.

"I will," a man around her age loudly proclaimed, waving his hand. He looked eerily like Sasuke but with a significantly paler complexion.

Tsunade nodded. "I have $20,000. Who will give $30,000?"

Shaking her anxiety Hinata quickly raised her hand. "I-I will!" The young man glanced to her, a tight smile placed on his face.

"I have $30,000—"

"I bid $100,000," The man interjected, hoping that Hinata would give up. Biting her lip, Hinata frowned. _He must really want it as much as I do._

"$500,000!" Hinata added, mustering up confidence.

"One million," he deadpanned.

Suddenly, a hand firmly grabbed her arm from behind, surprising Hinata.

"Lady Hinata I need to speak with you. It's important," the voice whispered harshly, making Hinata wince. She turned around and found someone she wished she could just avoid. _Neji?_

"One million going once," Tsunade's voice began.

 _But the-!_

" _Lady Hinata,"_ her cousin insisted. Hinata frowned and followed Neji, feeling Sasuke's eyes on her retreating figure.

"One million going twice," the headmistress continued as the pair stopped right outside the gymnasium doors. One of the phones rang and she quickly answered it, talking to the caller for a few seconds. "Sold for two million! Thank you to the caller on the second line!"

Hinata's heart sank but she chose not to focus on that. Right now, she had a bigger issue. Why was her cousin who refused to speak to her all these years and was presumed dead suddenly talking to her here of all places?!

"It's about your father," Neji began. "He's planning on—"

"—NEJI!" Naruto's loud voice yelled out as he ran up to them. " _Gaara's gone_!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused. "He left?"

Hinata's eyes widened, her breath stopping. _Gaara left?_

"I saw him talking to this girl in a red dress and was about to say hi and all of a sudden some of his bodyguards came up and all but threw both of them into this black car that was pulled up!" Naruto explained so quickly that the two Hyuugas could barely understand.

"Were they kidnapped?! Who was the girl?!" Neji asked, hoping to get some information.

"Matsuri," Hinata breathed out shakily, "the girl he was with is named Matsuri."

Naruto nodded. "Oh that's right."

"You both know her?" Neji inquired.

Naruto smiled. "Not at all!"

Hinata watched as her older cousin quickly punched the blonde in the gut.

"Don't say things like that then," Neji admonished exasperating. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Gaara's own bodyguards restrain him into a car?"

Hinata frowned. "Earlier Matsuri led him outside saying she wanted to catch up with him since it's been a few years and she was leaving tomorrow."

"You think she was in on it?" Neji pondered out loud.

"If I had to guess she probably was," Naruto added. "The timing was way to perfect." Hinata agreed with the blonde. Shen then felt a twinge of guilt. If only she hadn't let him go with her, this wouldn't have happened.

"Sakura has been looking for you Naruto," she told him out of the blue, knowing now was not the time. Her mind was getting fuzzy from the glasses she had and the issue at hand.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, excited. "Really?! Why?"

Hinata blinked. "Aren't you her date for tonight?"

Naruto's bright expression turned into a quizzical one. "No, why would you think that? I already asked her before but she turned me down, so I came here with Ino who accepted."

 _Why would Sakura lie about that?_ Hinata was extremely confused with her pink haired friend. In fact, with the amount of times she's lied tonight she really was beginning to question Sakura entirely.

Neji sighed. "That's not important. Right now we have to go inside and tell the headmistress. Sasuke will probably want to know too. Naruto, will you tell him? I'll speak with headmistress Tsunade."

"Aw, why do you get to talk to grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, but shut up from Neji's glare. "I mean, yeah sure, whatever. C'mon Hinata, you can come with me."

The trio walked into the gymnasium and split up, with Neji heading backstage and the other two into the crowd.

" _NARUTO!_ " An equally loud voice shrilled. "I was looking everywhere for you!" Hinata expected Sakura to be the one who had voiced it, but the blonde from her first day at school was the one who showed up. Naruto gulped and was about to make a break for it when the girl fiercely grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't," Ino spat at him. "You are going to stay with me until the night is over. Do you know how embarrassing it was to say that I didn't know where my own date was? People thought I came here _alone! Alone!_ " As her rant continued she dragged Naruto away to the small bar.

"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto dejectedly called out. "You'll have to tell Sasuke on your own!"

Hinata nodded stiffly, and reluctantly went through the crowd to search for the male Uchiha. Sure enough, Sasuke was still standing in the same place with a rather bored expression on his face. He gave her a questionable look, to which Hinata shook her head. Right as she opened her mouth to tell him of Gaara's disappearance, her father's voice echoed throughout the room, silencing everyone.

"As you know, The Hyuuga Corporation is one of the leading companies amongst every nation," Hiashi boasted, a few eyes rolled but everyone gave polite claps. "And I am getting older. One day I will have to step down from this great position and hand it to my successor."

 _Where is he going with this?_

"Hyuuga tradition is to hand this position over to the eldest child, be it male or female. But, to make it more interesting…" her father paused for dramatic effect, "…I will be holding a public contest over the span of this year between my eldest daughter Hinata Hyuuga and my nephew Neji Hyuuga. At the end of the year you all will vote on who you think is the best candidate. Of course, the Hyuuga board will have the final say, but votes can sway their opinions. That is all, thank you." He stepped from the podium and lightly walked across to the back stage.

Claps and collective whispers from the audience began to resonate everywhere in the room. After all, this was big news. It wasn't every day that the exclusive Hyuuga Corps would broadcast their inner workings like this, much less make their choosing of the successor public.

Hinata began to sway back and forth on her feet. _This is too much. This is too much. This is too much!_

"Hyuuga, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, an uncharacteristic look of concern evident on his face.

"Uchiha, I-I—" she began, before tears started to blur her vision. _Don't show weakness, don't show weakness, DON'T SHOW WEAKNESS!_

So she ran.

Like she always did.

But what she wasn't expecting was for the Uchiha heir to catch up to her and interlock his fingers around hers.

"U-Uchiha?" she managed to say out, tears running down her face.

"Shut up, don't say anything. Just follow me," he answered shortly.

And so they both ran.

Together.

* * *

/o/ HXS /o/ HXG /o/

* * *

By the time Hinata's eyes had dried enough for her vision to clear, she found that Sasuke had led both of them to the swings in a small park near the school. The bitter cold wind made her long hair whip into her face. Sasuke let out a long sigh and settled himself behind her, gently grabbing her hair.

Hinata twitched from the feeling of his hands on her back and looked back to him. She hoped to god he wouldn't talk about what had happened back at the event.

"Relax," he mused, "I'm just going to tie it for you."

Before she could object he was already at work, and she was too tired to complain. Plus, it actually felt really soothing.

"I used to watch my mother do her hair," he said, breaking the silence as he continued to fix her knotted hair. "Sometimes I even helped her with it. Manly, aren't I?" Hinata said nothing as he continued.

"I didn't care though. The look on my father's face when he saw her afterwards was one of a kind. My father was a rough man. But the gentle expression he showed whenever he saw her was something I wanted to see more often. Made sense though, she was a beautiful woman."

Hinata pointed her index fingers, trying not to melt into Sasuke's touch on her scalp. "Was?"

Sasuke paused, and then began to tie her hair. "She's dead. Both of my parents are dead."

Hinata's eyes grew a bit at his confession but knew he didn't want pity. She could definitely relate to him however. Her parents' were the same way. "M-my mom also died when I was little. So u-um, who's running your company then if not y-your parents?"

"My elder brother," Sasuke answered bitterly, and then removed his hands from her. Hinata almost groaned from the loss of heat but tsk'd at herself. "There, I'm done."

She felt around the top of her head, noticing it was in a perfect bun like the ones the other girls from the fundraiser had had done.

"Thank you," Hinata said, turning to face him. She gave him a gentle smile in gratitude.

It was then Sasuke felt something building up in his chest. He had never really notice it before but especially under this moonlight she was…

"Um, you know what, "Sasuke coughed, a faint blush rising to his cheeks, "you look better with your hair down." He reached around her and grabbed her hair clip that he used to fasten the bun, making all of his hard work tumble around her.

"W-why'd you do that?"

 _Oh fuck her hair like that makes her even more…_

"A-are you okay Uchiha?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, trying to calm himself. "Sasuke. Call me Sasuke, _Hinata."_

Hinata gave him a strange expression. "A-alright…S-Sasuke."

"Again with the stuttering?" he smirked.

Hinata pouted cutely, annoyance shining in her pearl eyes. "I-I do it when I'm n-nervous."

"So you _are_ nervous around me," his smirk grew, and he crossed his arms. "Well, at least it means you feel something around me."

Hinata's eyes grew. Did she hear him right or was she drunk? "Excuse me?"

"I guess it wouldn't help if I did this!" Sasuke suddenly proclaimed, getting up from his swing and giving her a big push forward, sending Hinata high into the air.

" _Sasuke, oh my god!"_ Hinata yelled as a reflex, as she swung back and forth with him pushing her occasionally. "I'm not a k-kid Sasuke," she began laughing, "I can push myself."

The Uchiha shook his head. "I'm not going to stop until you promise not to stutter around me." He continued to push her as hard as he could, her laughter growing with each swing.

It was…

"…pretty," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"What w-was that?" Hinata asked in between giggles.

"Nothing," he quickly replied. "So do you promise?"

"Haha, fine! Yes! Just stop!" Hinata laughed, as the wind from her momentum rushed across her face. Her drunkenness must have really been affecting her brain right now. "I promise, haha!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and helped bring her to a stop. He took a seat next to her again and they sat in silence for a couple of more minutes.

"So," he began, "isn't your date going to be worried that you're with another man?"

"I-isn't Gaara your friend, Sasuke?" Hinata chuckled but then immediately looked at him in shock. _How could I forget? I'm so stupid!_

"I can't believe this. Sasuke, Gaara needs our help!"

The raven haired male raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her lack of stutter. "What do you mean?"

Hinata let out a deep breath.

"He's gone, Sasuke," she said, twisting her hands together.

"And I think Matsuri has something to do with it."

* * *

 **A/N: This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Eeek. I live for SasuHina fluff. Also my heart felt for when they were talking about their parents, as mine were the same way.**

 **So what the heck is up with Sakura? Matsuri?** _ **Gaara?**_ **I'd love to hear you guys' predictions for what I've got planned.**

 **Any who, this chapter is dedicated to: rcr, TamoEtam, -chan, moonlightclock, MisChifSantos, Happyhelper83, SilverMist-Yukino, BringSaskiTheHorizon, amethystfirechik, and one lovely guest for taking the time to f/f/r. I love you guys. *blushes and runs away***

 **Au revoir, my lovelies. (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Monsters Over Flowers

**This chapter is dedicated to: Poofy Luffs Sushi, BlackMoonTiger, CuteGaara, Kvillain, BloodyAyame23aka K, dumdeedum, LilBlueBear, , plm-ChAn, Butlikeewlawlz, dementia-notAhumanBeing, Sachiko Heiwajima, rozen1331, ayusuf667, DAngel 7 and 3 lovely guests for f/f/r. 3**

* * *

 _ **Recap of Chapter 5 "Soirees Over Flowers" (because it's been quite some time):**_

 _Hinata let out a deep breath._

" _He's gone, Sasuke," she said, twisting her hands together._

" _And I think Matsuri has something to do with it."_

 _-tl;dr Gaara vanishes and Matsuri is a creep ft. SasuHina fluff on swings. /o/_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Monsters Over Flowers**

Gaara stared at the brunette sitting across from him in the dark limousine, his hands tied securely behind his back and ankles tied together. Matsuri wasn't stupid; she had trained martial arts under him after all. She knew he was deadly when provoked and could easily use any of his body parts to retaliate back.

The cloth that they had pressed against his mouth and nose when initially jumping him must have contained some form of sedatives because the next thing he knew, he woke up constrained in the vehicle. Interestingly enough, Gaara noticed, they decided not to cover his eyes or mouth.

"Matsuri," the redhead finally spoke, his bored tone hiding the aggravated emotion his interior held, " _what is the meaning of this?"_

His former student tentatively glanced at him, before sighing and crossing one leg over the other. Truth be told, she had hoped the Sabaku heir would have stayed unconscious at least until they had reached the rendez-vous point.

"Ah, you're awake now Gaara- _sama_?" she replied, the sickly sweet tone from earlier coming back. "It's a shame, you would've been much more comfortable asleep."

"Where are you taking me?" Gaara bit out, his eyes staring at hers evenly. _I need to think of a way to reach the others… my phone!_ "We haven't been in contact since I left Suna, you show up all of a sudden with Sasuke, and now this? Just what are you all involved with?" Gaara fiddled his fingers around the rope tying his hands back, trying to reach his phone without making any sudden harsh moved. After what felt like forever, his fingers brushed upon the screen and hit the emergency call button from muscle memory.

"You were once my student," he continued, stalling for time. "Don't you owe me that much?"

The younger girl did not reply immediately, instead, slid one hand into his left back pocket. She took a few seconds to search through it before slowly withdrawing her hand, not without grabbing the object of interest.

"Yes, I was your student once; I know all of your tricks. You really think I'd let you use your phone?" she finally replied, waving the Sabaku heir's red phone in the air, not noticing the phone was in the middle of call. She casually flicked it the other side of the dimly lit limousine where it disappeared into the darkness.

' _Miss, we're enroute to 44.'_ A crackle from the radio above them sounded softly to the back of the vehicle.

 _44…we're heading back there after all these years?_

A glint of light flashed across the screen as the vehicle passed by a streetlight. Gaara eyed the area where the small device was tossed, and faking a grimace while holding back a smirk that threatened to appear on his face. He was successful; his emergency contact was the one person he knew that would get him after all.

Stone-faced, the redhead leaned back in the velvet seat as best as he could in the shackles, his eyes scanning the area for any sense of direction as to where they were and escape routes. But while his eyes were going everywhere a mile a minute, currently his mind held only one thought.

"Matsuri, _why?"_

Matsuri merely mimicked his actions by also leaning back behind her and stared out the window as Gaara's men took them to their destination.

"Because sensei, _you are a monster…_ "

"… _and monsters are put down."_

xXxXx

To say Hinata was distraught was an understatement. The Hyuuga heiress paced back and forth in front of Sasuke, mumbling indiscernible words anxiously out loud.

"Slow down Hinata, you're not making any sense," Sasuke said, "You're saying Matsuri and a few of Gaara's guards betrayed and kidnapped him? That's impossible, his family's men are personally handpicked and trained to protect and follow them."

The heiress paused. "Has his family ever had any conflicts? External or internal?"

"He's the heir to one of the infamous and wealthy mafias in the modern age, don't be stupid," Sasuke scoffed. "Of course his family has."

"My father has always warned me about this. Granted, his ideologies towards it is rather extreme but…I suppose this shows he's at least a bit right," Hinata muttered sadly. "I-I don't want it to be true and I-I know this doesn't make sense…but I think they're planning a coup against Gaara."

Sasuke crossed his arms and frowned. "You're suggesting members of his own—"

 _Briiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing!_ The shrilly noise of a phone pierced the air, interrupting Sasuke and startling both of them.

"Who the hell," Sasuke grunted, before his eyes widened at the caller ID. "Gaara!"

"Gaara? Really?" Hinata gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

The Uchiha heir hastily swiped the answer button to the right. "Ga—"

" _Don't you owe me that much?"_

Immediately Sasuke shut his mouth, trying to hear what was happening. He silently put a finger to his lips, motioning for Hinata to follow. Distraught, Hinata bit her bottom lip and leaned near his phone to hear the call.

" _Yes, I was your student once; I know all of your tricks. You really think I'd let you use your phone?"_ Suddenly a harsh thumping noise came out of the receiver. The voices were now a bit more muffled, but still distinguishable.

" _Miss, we're enroute to 44."_

" _Mats—"_ The call was abruptly ended, leaving the both of them gaping openly at Sasuke's now darkened home screen. It was a photo of K4 from the last day of summer vacation at the Uchiha lake house right before they had started in Konoha Academy. Neji was at the very right end, his hands crossed and a slight smirk on his face. Naruto, grinning widely, was in the middle putting his arms around Gaara and Sasuke. Both were grimacing but felt no real bad intent on the blond, as their eyes held a fondness for their little tight knit group. It was before they had to worry about their families and future.

"I-it's a nice photo," Hinata offered, not knowing what to say.

"My brother took it years ago before he left," Sasuke replied, clenching his fists and digging his nails into the palm of his hand. Brushing his dark bangs from his face, he let out a deep breath and laughed, alarming Hinata.

"That sneaky bastard. I knew he was smart," he smirked while furiously dialing numbers. "We're getting Gaara back. I'll make sure of it."

"But how? 44 could mean anything! A-An interstate number, a building number?"

Sasuke ignored her and placed the phone back to his ear. "I've found Gaara, enroute to 44. Bring me my car. You know what to do. I'm heading there as we speak…you losers better be there."

"44 isn't some ambiguous number Hyuuga. Let me give you some history," Sasuke said as he turned to Hinata, showing her the photo from earlier. "This was taken in one of my family's vacation houses, deep in the forest. _The Forest of Death_ , as the locals nicknamed it. Though, it was officially called the _44_ _th_ _training ground_ where warriors from centuries ago trained, fought, maybe even died. My parents had Gaara's forces come track us down when we ran away from the cabin to explore the terrain; they must remember where it is."

"That's crazy," Hinata replied, stunned by the information. "Why on earth would your parents ever buy a house in a place called the Forest of Death? That sounds like an accident waiting to happen!"

Sasuke smirked. "Uchihas are rather grim when it comes to trivial details like that. Besides, my mother thought the lake's flora and fauna was lovely. And there's no stopping her when she puts her mind to things."

Before Hinata could respond, five black, pristine cards pulled up just a few feet from them. One of the cars opened to reveal three officers in dark camouflaged uniforms. The trio approached Sasuke and saluted.

"Gaara may have his mafia…but the Uchihas control the entire police force," Sasuke said, sighing afterwards. "And as much as I want to go in there myself and beat every single one of them, I'm not stupid. There's no telling who exactly of the Sabaku elite turned against us."

The wind started to pick up a little, the chilly air reminding all of them of their current situation. The officers that had greeted the Uchiha heir ran back to the second vehicle behind the original and joined them, as the one they arrived in was none other than Sasuke's. It was a beautiful car really, the hood shone under the ominous moonlight with the faintest hint of navy colored in the leather interior where the driver's seat that proudly held the famous Uchiha insignia. It was dark, sleek, and mysterious, much like its owner.

"Hyuuga, now's not the time to be mesmerized!" Sasuke called from the driver's seat as he started revving up the engine. "Are you coming or what? Don't tell me you're _scared?_ Maybe you should just head back home."

Letting out a frustrated puff, Hinata rolled her eyes and hurriedly moved into the passenger seat next to him.

"O-Of course I am! G-Gaara's my f-friend too, l-like it or n-not!" she retorted defiantly to his banter, sticking her nose up in the air subconsciously and not noticing the closeness of each other. In his arrogant triumph, Sasuke smirked once again – though, just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle and even more infuriating for Hinata who caught a glimpse of it after making the foolish mistake of glancing back at him.

"You're stuttering again, what are you nervous about? The Forest of Death? Gaara? _Me?_ " he teased, slowly driving out of the pavement onto the road.

"N-No! Ugh, j-just drive already," Hinata grumbled, her rosy lips forming into an adorable pout.

The Uchiha heir said nothing in return and chuckled lowly, his light laughter like a pile of stones being tossed around in a low rumble, blending with the roar of the car's engine it was the only noise between them. Keeping up the much needed silence, Hinata turned to the window and stared into the night sky, letting her eyes roam absentmindedly as she thought about the redhead that had decided to befriend and save her all in the span of a few weeks since her enrollment into Konoha Academy.

 _You saved me once Gaara, it's time for me to repay that favor._

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, what is this? A new, incredibly late, chapter update? D :**

 **Pls don't hurt me bc I started an ItaHina fic too *shrinks***

 **On a more series note- I hope there are still some of you that read this, and to those that do: bless your heart, you make my world go 'round.**

 **As always, please don't hesitate to f/f/r like the people I dedicated this chapter to did, it really motivates me to see others involved with this story and I truly do cherish each and every favorite, follow, and (especially!) review. Thank you. (:**

 **Au revoir, my lovelies.**


End file.
